The Dimming Fire: Chapter 2
''Hippolyta's POV'' The hearth of Olympus has lost her own way, To New Mexican caves where there is no day, In a cavern of darkness, the fire burns, Her essence is fading, Olympus she yearns, You will find her alive in the shadows alone, And discover the Norse who has stolen the throne. Just as suddenly as the prophetic flash came, it was gone, leaving Rachel staggering to get up and the rest of the camp in shock. "Norse? Norse gods?" I overheard some of the campers whisper. Other campers rushed at Rachel to help her up. Chiron began to attempt to calm everybody down. "Quit down everybody!" Stomped one of his hooves into the ground, causing a loud crack which caused everybody to shut up. "That's better. Okay, we all know this is startling news, and I am not quite sure what the Norse gods have to do with this, but it's clear that this quest was assigned to Evan." As he said that everybody turned and looked at him. He still looked startled from the prophecy. I turned and walked to Evan. "Evan, you there?" I asked quietly as I returned the favor and tugged his shirt. He seemed to snap out of his trance. "Huh? What? Oh yes I am most definitely here, thanks Hippolyta. I nodded. "Evan, you shall need to choose two companions for this quest." He nodded, turned and face me, and asked, "Hippolyta, you wanna go on a rescue mission?" I nodded happily, as I didn't go many quests with others. "How's Josh feeling? Cause we might need somebody as powerful as him in order to face any challenges we might face." "Josh can't, at least I don't believe he can. He is still recovering from, well, you know." Evan nodded solemnly. "However, if you don't mind, can I go see him now while you try to find a third member?" He nodded once more, and I melted into the ground, reappearing outside the big house. I walked inside and came into the infirmary, spotted Josh's bed, and walked over to him. "Hey Josh, you awake?" "Ehhhh, somewhat." He replied after a bit. "What is it?" "Well," I began, "Evan got a quest to go save Hestia, well, from a Norse god? And he invited me to go, and you but I told him you wouldn't be able to." Josh groaned as he tried to get up. "Norse gods?" he replied wincing in pain. He most definitely was not going to go on this quest. Suddenly the curtains behind us rustled, but I thought nothing of it. "Get back to Evan, tell him good luck, and find another member. And believe me, you are more than enough to help save Hestia." "Thanks," I said while smiling. With that I left. However as I left the big house, I quickly peeked behind me to see another kid following me, however I needed to get to Evan, so instead of confronting him, I melted into the earth and reappeared by his side. "Hey Evan, how's it going?" "Not good Hippolyta, I am trying to find somebody that knows about Norse mythology, but so far, nada." "Maybe I can help!" called out a kid as he tripped over a root and onto the ground. We instantly recognized him as Maxis Deon, a blind child of Thanatos who often hung out in his cabin. "How can you help?" Me and Evan asked at the same time. He smiled. "Maybe because I'm the most knowledgeable person on Norse mythology in this camp!" "But, well, not trying to be mean but you are sort of blind." "Yes, but I can still see you guys." He said while pointing at me, and then Evan. "And I can also see those two campers that are behind that tree listening to us. As soon as he said that, we saw two campers awkwardly walk out, apologize, then leave. We smiled. "Alright, you're in." Category:The Dimming Fire Category:Chapter Page